The Story of Frieza
by Bartus84
Summary: This is the story of everything that happened to Frieza while he was on Namek
1. Chapter 1

The Namek Saga  
as told by Lord Frieza

To begin with, this is a story about what Frieza did on Namek from the time he landed until the time he was beaten. This story will include coarse language at parts and may contain content some readers will not like. For those who don't like the language, do not read just go back to browsing and continue on. Thank you.

As Frieza stared out into space, he recounted how he came to know about the Dragon Balls and what they could do. One of the Saiyans had gone to Earth looking for his brother and had been killed. However, before he died he learned of seven magical relics that, when gathered together, could grant the owner any wish they wanted. Frieza wanted to wish for immortality, so he sent Prince Vegeta and his companion Nappa. Unfortunately, Nappa killed the only Namekian on that planet and erased the power inside the Dragon Balls.

If it hadn't been for Vegeta's screw up, Frieza might never have learned about Planet Namek. It was there that another group of Dragon Balls existed and would grant Frieza his wish. However, from what Frieza had heard over Nappa's scouter before Vegeta destroyed it, Vegeta was going to steal Frieza's wish from him. Frieza had decided to exterminate that filthy monkey once for all, but there was still another Saiyan out there by the name of 'Kakarot'. Oh well, can't think about him right now. At that moment, the automatic door opened and Zarbon stepped inside.

"Lord Frieza," Zarbon began with certain airiness to his voice. "Planet Namek is in sight. Soon those balls are going to be in our hands."

Whether or not Zarbon meant for his sentence to come out like that was irrelevant. For years Frieza and all of his men thought Zarbon was gay as could be. However, Frieza was an accepting person…sort of. He did destroy an entire planet all because he thought they were filthy monkeys. In fact he still laughed about doing that today. Damn Saiyans didn't know what hit them.

"Good Zarbon," Frieza said. "Is there any word from Vegeta?"

"Yes sir. He was seen on Frieza Planet 513, healing form his fight on Earth."

Frieza frowned. Vegeta was weak, but he was still an annoyance all the same. If worse came to worst, Frieza would allow Zarbon to finish Vegeta. If Vegeta was on his way to Namek, Frieza didn't have anything to worry about. From what people had said about his time on Earth, he had lost his tail and had been beaten by the low class fighter Kakarot. With the Dragon Balls, Frieza would become the strongest being in the universe. Even Vegeta would have to bow before him. That thought actually made Frieza smile.

"Prep the men Zarbon," Frieza said after a few minutes. "I don't want anything to happen while I'm on that rock they call a planet."

"Yes sir." Zarbon said. After he left, Frieza began thinking about what he was going to do when he became basically a god. With immortality, Frieza was going to be unstoppable all together. He actually planned to fight Cooler after he got his wish. With a maniac laugh, Frieza's ship descended upon Namek with over a hundred warriors willing to kill every Namekian on that rock.

After a few minutes of slight turbulence, the ship finally landed. All of the warriors filed out and stood in perfect lines, shoulder to shoulder waiting for Frieza to exit the ship and give them their orders. As Frieza floated down from the top of the ship, all the men felt sweat start running down their heads and other extremities. Supposedly, Frieza was the strongest in the universe and that fact actually scared every one of his workers into loyalty…besides any Saiyan to ever work for him.

"Alright men," barked Frieza. "We will be looking for some orange orbs with one to seven stars covering them. They are called the 'Dragon Balls' and soon they will be in my hands."

Only when he heard a few of his workers laugh did Frieza understand what he just said. _Damn you, Zarbon_, Frieza thought. He had to repeat the gayest thing his gayest warrior had said. No time to get angry now, he had a wish to make. After composing himself Frieza continued his speech.

"Search out the Namekian villages," Frieza said. "If they have the Dragon Balls, then you will eradicate the entire village."

Suddenly, Dodoria walked out of the ship, belched and took his place on Frieza's left. After scratching his balls, he saluted Frieza and let out a war cry that reeked of stale beer and pork rinks. The other soldiers returned the war cry, but saw the look of disgust on Frieza's face. Frieza hated Dodoria, not only because he was callous but because he was such a slob.

"Lord Frieza," Dodoria began. "Our scouts have discovered a village not too far away. They might have a Dragon Ball."

"Good. What are the average power levels?" Frieza replied.

"Three hundred at best," Dodoria laughed.

With a cruel and twisted smile, Frieza gave out the next order, "Men! Prepare to move out. If we encounter any hostile natives; eliminate them!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldiers shouted in perfect unison.

All at once, the group flew to the nearest village. Little did they know, Vegeta as well as the Z fighters were on their way to Planet Namek, each one looking for the Dragon Balls, but for different reasons. While the soldiers were flying to the village, a low level elite Cui was telling everyone about how much stronger than Vegeta he was. It was common knowledge that Vegeta and Cui were equal in power. Suddenly, Dodoria spoke up.

"Lord Frieza, there are two large power levels on the planet now. Should I send men out to intercept them?" Dodoria asked.

"No Dodoria, let them come right up on us so they can try to kill us," Frieza said with a roll of his eyes. "Send out Bartus and Emerald. God knows they need the exercise."

With that, the two strange looking warriors flew towards the west and disappeared over the horizon. When Frieza and his men arrived at the first village, everyone saw them as guest for about two seconds. However, all that changed when Frieza gave to order to kill them all except for four or five. As the soldiers slaughtered the Namekians without discrimination, a few actually tried to fight back. From what Frieza could guess, they were the village's only warriors and even they were no match for the grunts of his army. As the numbers of the Namekians dwindled, the elder did something Frieza never saw coming: he surrendered.

"We give up," he said with sadness in his eyes and voice. "We will give you whatever you want stranger."

"I want the Dragon Balls," Frieza said with a cruel smile. "From what I can tell, you may have them."

"You are a monster!" The elder spat.

"Now, hand them over before I get upset!"

The elder did what really angers Lord Frieza; he laughed. As a hot ball of rage built inside Frieza's chest, the elder went on to speak again.

"There are more than just one dragon ball," the Namekian said in-between laughs. "There are seven in total, and even if you could gather all seven I doubt that the dragon would grant your wish!"

Before anyone could react, Frieza pointed at him and shot a red beam straight through his head. As the elder fell, three children let out a cry of anguish. _These must be his children,_ Frieza thought, remembering his own daughter in his ship and his son on his home planet. _What better way to hurt them and send a message than killing their young?_

"Dodoria," barked the tyrant. "Kill the children."

"It will be done," Dodoria assured.

Frieza smiled as he heard the cries of the Namekian children. None of the Namekians had ever seen such violence in their life time, not even out of the Super Namekians hundreds of years ago. When the last of the Namekian children had finally died, the other villagers were too stunned to react. Frieza smiled coldly in their direction and spoke.

"Now," he said with a sneer. "Who knows where the Dragon Ball is?"

After a few tense moments, a young Namekian stepped forward.

"I do," he said with a stoic face. "But if I give it to you, do you promise to leave the village alone?"

"Of course," Frieza replied. "We will leave the village as soon as we have the Dragon Ball."

Slowly, he walked to a small white building, opened the door, and stepped inside. When he returned, he had a large orange orb with five stars on it. Frieza eyed it with great interest. _So, _he thought. _This is one of the seven Dragon Balls? _The Namekian set the ball at the feet of Zarbon who had remained quiet the entire show. As he backed away, Frieza reached forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. As the young warrior looked into Frieza's eyes, he saw everything Frieza had done in a flash.

"Where are the other villages?" Frieza asked with malice in his voice.

"Why ask me when you could find them with ease?" the Namekian spat.

Irritated, Frieza threw him through one of the buildings. Suddenly, the group floated towards the sky. Frieza looked at Cui and gave him a nod. As the group flew towards the north, Cui focused his energy into his hands. When he finally had enough energy in his palms, he let fire multiple energy orbs straight towards the Namekians in the village. With cries of anguish, dozens of Namekians died. As Cui raced to catch up with the group, Frieza found the next Namekian village.

After a few minutes of flying, the small assault squad landed in the Namekian village only to find the warriors waiting for them. With a smile on his face, Frieza gave one order. "Kill them."

The first one to move was Zarbon. He flashed in front of a Namekian fighter and put his fist right through his head. While the others had their attention on Zarbon, Dodoria shot a blast from his mouth and ripped another Namekian to pieces. The only two to move was Zarbon and Dodoria, yet they ripped the village's warriors a part as if they weren't even important. Frieza watched with a cruel smile as his henchmen destroyed the fighters one by one. Finally when all of the fighters had been killed, the Elder gave in to Frieza's request for the Dragon Ball. Unfortunately, that meant he no longer had any use for the old Namekian and immediately had him killed.

Suddenly, Frieza got a familiar reading on his scouter. Vegeta had landed on the planet. If Vegeta had truly turned against Frieza, then he couldn't take any chances. Vegeta had to be eliminated before he could meddle in Frieza's plans. One of the many soldiers among Frieza's men who wanted a piece of Vegeta was Cui. Frieza almost laughed at the thought of Cui claiming to be Vegeta's equal when everyone knew that Vegeta had more experience. Suddenly, Frieza had an idea.

"Cui," Frieza called. "Vegeta has landed on the planet. I want you to go and confront him immediately."

"Yes, sir," Cui replied like a real tool. As Cui flew away, Zarbon and Dodoria began taking bets about who would win. The fools had lost all focus on what they should really be doing.

"What are you all standing around for," Frieza demanded. "Get back on those scouters and find the other Namekian villages!"

Without another word, all of his men began searching for the next village and next Dragon Ball. After a few second of searching, the next village was located and the group flew off to find the Dragon Ball. In only a couple minutes, the soldiers found the Namekians. They all stared at the group with silent fear as the soldiers stared right back. Suddenly, the Namekian warriors attacked with all their might. Unfortunately, that meant Zarbon and Dodoria would only attack with about half power. The Namekians screamed as the two elite soldiers crushed them and literally tore them apart.

When all the warriors had been killed, the elder stepped forward.

"You are powerful," he told them. "But I will not be intimidated that easily."

"You, sir, are either stupid or brave," Zarbon shot back. "No one tells Lord Frieza no and lives to tell the tale."

"Look at me then," the Elder replied. "Looks like I'm still alive. Now who is wrong about this situation?"

As much as Frieza enjoyed watching Zarbon get his ass handed to him verbally, he didn't have time to sit and watch it right now.

"Give us the Dragon Ball," Frieza said calmly. "Otherwise I cannot ensure the safety of your young ones."

The Namekian children huddled closer to their father for protection. No matter what, the Elder would not allow them to take the Dragon Ball or his children. With rage in his heart and stubbornness in his gullet, the Elder said one more time, "You will not take the Dragon Ball!"

"As you wish," Frieza said. "Dodoria. Take care of the children."

Dodoria smiled as he put the Dragon Ball that he was carrying down. Before he could launch himself at the kids, Zarbon's scouter exploded and he let out a girlish scream of shock. While everyone laughed at Zarbon's expense, Dodoria mocked him.

"Didn't we tell you to upgrade to the newer scouters?"

"Dodoria, how often do I even listen to you?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

With that, Dodoria blasted one Namekian child and back handed one with enough force to cause major brain damage. With a look of horror on his face the Elder looked on, paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, four figures dropped from the sky. More Namekian warriors had shown up so they could protect the Dragon Balls! However, from what Frieza's scouter said they were weaker than the rest of the fighters they had come across so far.

"We will stop you," said the one in the middle.

"No one attacks our planet without dealing with us first," another cried.

"You will pay for the crimes you have committed against the Namekian people," said the strongest of the four.

"Do you really think you could hurt us with power levels like that?" laughed one of Frieza's men. While he went on about how Lord Frieza was the strongest in the universe, the four Namekian warriors raised their power levels to around four thousand each. Before the scouters could pick up on the drastic change in their power levels, the warriors launched themselves at Frieza and his men. Three went right for the soldiers while one went right for Frieza.

The three that attacked Frieza's men took down one soldier a piece before they were killed while the one stupid enough to attack Frieza was killed before he even got within twenty feet of the tyrant. While Dodoria was focused on the fight, the Elder blasted his scouter and started blasting the rest of the scouters that were on the dead and living fighters. With that act of violence, he had cemented his fate.

"Dodoria, kill him and his last child."

Dodoria jumped behind the Elder and snapped his neck like a twig then prepared to blast the child when suddenly he was hit in the side of his head by something small, wearing a Namekian outfit, and a bowl cut hair style. As Dodoria crashed through a Namekian building, the only thing he could think was multiple curses. When he climbed out, he saw the Namekian was standing next to another child only this one appeared to be Saiyan, but it lacked a tail. Whatever it was, he didn't like it any more than he like Vegeta or any other Saiyan. Just as Dodoria prepared to destroy this new threat a small bald man jumped out of nowhere and yelled, "LET'S GO GOHAN!"

As the duo flew away Frieza said, "Get them Dodoria."

With that, Dodoria flew after them. As Dodoria flew off after the intruders, Frieza realized that Cui hadn't checked in yet? This was strange, usually as soon as he beat who he was sent after he checked in with Frieza. Suddenly, a thought popped into Frieza's mind. What if Cui had been killed by Vegeta!? Had Vegeta really become this strong during his time on Earth?

"Zarbon," Frieza said suddenly. "We are going back to the ship. Send the men out to find the villages and the Dragon Balls."

"As you wish my Lord," Zarbon replied. As Frieza and Zarbon flew off to the ship, Frieza couldn't shake the feeling that he would need the Ginyu Force before long. As soon as the two got back to the ship, Frieza immediately contacted Captain Ginyu and ordered him to be on standby for the next few days.

"Lord Frieza," Ginyu began. "Are you sure Vegeta has defected?"

"Are you questioning me?" Frieza demanded. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't bother calling you and placing you and your men on standby."

When the screen went black, Frieza placed a call to his home world and ordered another shipment for new scouters that can detect Dragon Balls. Sooner or later, the Dragon Balls would be his, and then immortality would be his! Frieza was so sure of himself he had even made a mental note of what he would do as soon as he had his wish. The list was as follows:

Find a defenseless planet to rule.

Make them think he was a kind ruler for a few hundred years

Turn out right tyrant on them after three hundred years

Disappear for a few thousand years and make them question his existence

Return and destroy the planet

Bitch slap Cooler

After a few hours, Zarbon returned and he looked like he was trying to swallow a Dragon Ball. Frieza dreaded what would come next.

"Lord Frieza," he began. "Dodoria hasn't returned yet, we think Vegeta may have killed him."

"Serves the weakling right," Frieza replied coldly. "He should've been more careful, especially with Vegeta on the loose."

"Sir," Zarbon began. "What would you have me do?"

"Find Vegeta," Frieza said with a smile. "And kill him."

As Zarbon left the room, Frieza felt a strange feeling. It felt as if a pressure was getting closer to the planet. He put this thought from his mind. If a small feeling was enough to make him jumpy, Frieza didn't want the men to find out. Frieza returned to staring out the window again and dozed off. It only felt like a couple seconds when one of Frieza's lower class men barged in and bowed awkwardly before he spoke.

"Sir," he stammered. "We've discovered another village, but all of its inhabitants have been killed and we couldn't find any Dragon Balls!"

It only took a few seconds for Frieza to absorb this information before he used his power to disintegrate the whelp who interrupted his nap. However, a small nugget of fear expanded in Frieza's chest. If Vegeta got the other Dragon Balls before he did, there would be no stopping him if he made his wish. One more thing loomed over Frieza too: Vegeta has a Dragon Ball and without it, Frieza couldn't make his wish! Without his scouter, Frieza couldn't contact Zarbon and tell him not to kill Vegeta. He would just have to wait until Zarbon returned.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zarbon finally returned in rough shape. The last time Zarbon looked like this, he had transformed into his hideous post transformation. When Zarbon made it to Frieza's chambers, he bowed and stood at attention.

"It is done, My Lord," he said quietly.

"Zarbon," Frieza began. "Our scouts found a village where all of the inhabitants had been slaughtered and the Dragon Ball stolen. Tell me, who do you think took it?"

"Vegeta?" Zarbon replied dumbfounded.

"Right, now who could possibly know where it is?"

"Vegeta…"

"Good, now tell me. Where did you leave him?"

"At the bottom of a lake, but I think he might still be alive!"

"You had better hope to god above that he isn't dead Zarbon. I don't think I have to tell you what would happen to you if he isn't."

When Zarbon left the room, he was visibly shaken. Frieza could tell that Zarbon was scared. With all this excitement, Frieza decided to call the Ginyu Force and have them get to the planet as fast as they could. By the time, he had Captain Ginyu on the phone, Zarbon had arrived with an unconscious Vegeta threw over his shoulder.

"Hold on Ginyu," Frieza him. "I have someone to question when he wakes up."

Frieza met Zarbon outside the ship and prepared to question the Saiyan, but he was still lifeless. With an irritated growl, Frieza said, "Take him to the healing machines so he can be fixed up. We need him awake so we can learn the Dragon Ball's location."

"Yes sir," Zarbon replied.

"Zarbon," Frieza began darkly. "Do not fail me. There are plenty of fighters willing to take your place."

With fear in his eyes, Zarbon raced into the ship so that Vegeta could be healed. IT was several hours before there was any response from Vegeta's mind. With the size of the readings, he would wake up before long. Frieza decided to have the Ginyu Force on its way. Just as Frieza gave Captain Ginyu his new orders, there was an explosion in the ship.

"What the hell is going on!" the tyrant demanded. Not knowing, the tele-screen was still on he turned away from Ginyu and began running towards the explosion.

"Lord Frieza," Zarbon shouted. "Vegeta is really giving us a pounding!"

"I'm coming, Zarbon," Frieza shouted. "Oh God, no! He's going for my secret hiding hole! Quick grab my balls!"

Only then did Frieza realize what he had just said and heard the Ginyu Force's laughter. Growling in frustration, he ran towards his Dragon Balls, only to find that they were gone and a huge hole in the side of the ship. Vegeta had disappeared without a trace. With a rogue Saiyan on the loose who had just been powered up thanks to a huge beating at the hands of the second most powerful being on the planet, Frieza could take no chances. He sent orders to the Ginyu's to drop their current assignment and hurry to Namek as fast as they could.

If Captain Ginyu could get to the planet, then Vegeta wouldn't stand a chance. As Frieza waited patiently for their arrival, he began to doze off again. Not long after he fell asleep, Frieza began dreaming. In his dream the planet was crumbling and he was in his final form. Standing ten feet from him was some creature with yellow hair and green eyes. If it had caused Frieza to go into his final form, it must be a powerful fighter indeed. Frieza was rocked awake by the sound of space pods landing outside the ship.

As Frieza went outside, he found the Ginyu's in their ridiculous poses. Each one began yelling out their names.

"Ginyu Force," the tall one with red hair yelled out. "RECOOME!"

"Ginyu Force," the shortest one with green skin and huge eyes. "GULDO!"

"Ginyu Force," the taller one with red skin and white hair. "JEICE!"

"Ginyu Force," the tallest one with blue skin. "BURTER!"

"Ginyu Force," the one in the middle with horns on the side of his head. "CAPTAIN GINYU!"

While Frieza stared at them, they stood still in their poses. The group was silent for several minutes before Frieza finally spoke up.

"Captain Ginyu," he said with a hint of irritation to his tone. "It's good to see you arrived safely."

"Thank you," Ginyu replied as he stepped forward. "We weren't all that far away when you called. Also we would've been here earlier but we stopped and picked up the new scouters you ordered. From what I was told, these can scan for Dragon Balls as well as power levels."

Frieza smiled in spite of himself. With the new scouters, finding the Dragon Balls Vegeta had stolen was going to be easy. However, Vegeta had to pay at all costs. With his grim look returning, Frieza gave his orders.

"Search for the Dragon Balls," he barked. "When you find them, you will also find Vegeta there with them. Kill Vegeta and return my Dragon Balls. If you fail, don't even bother returning."

"Sir," one of the many faceless soldiers Frieza keeps cried. "One of our search parties said that a certain pass code had to be spoken before the Dragon Balls could be used."

Frieza rounded on the poor man and got very close to him. The soldier almost wet his pants as his boss eyed him and stared a hole right through his very soul.

"Why did you not say something earlier?" Frieza asked.

"I was on my way to talk to you sir," the soldier stammered.

"When I get back, I will deal with you," Frieza replied. "Until then, you are to guard the ship with your life. Captain Ginyu! Take your men and find those Dragon Balls, I will see if there are anymore Namekians left on this rock."

With that, the Ginyu Force flew off. Frieza used his scouter and began scanning the surface of the planet. After a few seconds, three Namekian power levels appeared on the small glass screen of the scouter. Each reading was substantially higher than any other Namekians the warriors had seen so far. With a maniacal laugh, Frieza flew towards the source of the readings.

As Frieza closed in on the readings, a small Namekian child flew past him at full speed. He ignored the pathetic whelp and focused on the higher readings just ahead. Just as Frieza landed a Namekian warrior stepped out of a large house. This one seemed more confident than the others had been. Frieza was the first one to speak.

"Excuse me, my good sir," he began. "I seem to have come across something your people call 'Dragon Balls' and I can't seem to get them to work."

"Have you tried working the shaft?" the Namekian replied.

"Classy," Frieza said with a sneer.

"NAIL!" cried a voice from the house. "Do we have a visitor?"

"Yes Lord Guru," the one called Nail replied.

"Take his coat, Nail.'

"I don't have a coat," Frieza said impatiently.

"He doesn't have a coat," Nail replied to the voice. "Besides, I think he's the person who basically wiped out our race."

"Don't take his coat," the voice said suddenly.

"I suggest you leave," Nail said to Frieza. The air grew tense as the two stared each other down, when suddenly the voice spoke again.

"NAIL," it cried. "What does he want?"

"He wants to know how to use the Dragon Balls," Nail replied.

"Did you tell him to work the shaft?"

"Yes, Lord Guru."

"Good work, Nail."

Frieza lost his patience and took off his scouter. With a quick blast from his eyes, the evil tyrant took out a wall on the second floor of the building revealing a very large, very fat Namekian.

"My God," Frieza said in amazement. "I thought your people survived entirely on water! How is he so fat?"

"Oh, hello," the Namekian began. "I'm Super Kami Guru, and I'm the one not judging you on your appearance."

"I think I might just kill you after all," Frieza said as he raised his hand and pointed at the old Namekian. Much to Frieza's surprise, the younger Namekian jumped right in front of him and blocked Frieza's path.

"Fine then," Frieza said with a sigh. "I'll kill you first."

"You? Kill Nail?" the old Namekian laughed. "Nail is the strongest of our race. He's going to mop the floor with your face."

"Oh really?" Frieza said suddenly interested.

"Lord Guru, please be quiet," Nail said very quickly.

"Hush Nail," Guru said. "I'm speaking on your behalf. Nail is going to beat you so bad; they won't be able to show it on the news because it'll be so brutal!"

"Sir," Nail said panicked. "He's insanely strong, and I sense it's only a fraction of what he's capable of!"

"Nail," the Guru began. "You are the strongest of our race, Namek's favorite son. You're a prodigy child, trained in the old ways. I believe in you Nail, now waste his smug ass!"

"Yes sir," Nail said excitedly.

"Oh, alright," Frieza said. "After I'm done with this strapping young man, I'm coming back for you, slug."

"Leave my brother out of this," the old Namekian demanded.

"Follow me," Nail yelled.

The two flew off. Frieza flew behind Nail for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"So," he said with a small grin. "How about a joke?"

Nail didn't reply.

"How many Namekians does it take to screw in a light bulb? Their whole race, one to screw in the light bulb and the rest to die. Then the last one is killed by me."

After a few minutes of silence, the two landed at a secluded spot that looked just like the rest of the planet. Nail took off his shirt and took a fighting pose. Frieza didn't bother to take off his scouter; this was going to be quick. Nail pointed right at Frieza and began a speech. Frieza didn't really pay attention to this heroic nonsense. Just as Nail was about to attack, Frieza reached up and ripped off his arm like it was made of paper.

"Oh my," Frieza said as Nail screamed. "Did that hurt? It looks like it does."

After a few seconds, Nail stopped screaming and his arm regrew. As he worked the soreness out of his new arm, Frieza looked on with anger in his eyes. Nail lunged at the tyrant kicking and punching with everything he had, but couldn't land a single attack. Suddenly, Frieza was gone.

While Nail was looking around, Frieza reappeared in front of him and caught Nail with the back of his fist. Nail fell backwards clutching his nose, which had been broken and shoved dangerously close to his brain.

"Well," Frieza began. "That was fun. Normally I don't do this kind of grunt work, but I do sometimes like to get my hands dirty."

Nail began laughing, just then Frieza understood the double on tundra in that phrase.

"I think you took it the wrong way," Frieza said slightly angry.

"No," Nail said between laughs. "I was laughing at your stupidity. Remember that Namekian child you passed on the way over to Guru's house? He had the password to the Dragon Balls, and you just let him pass right by you."

Frieza saw red as he remembered the little Namekian he passed. How could he be so stupid not to kill him on the spot? Any other time he wouldn't have thought twice before he blew the little creature up. With a roar, Frieza flew as fast as he could towards his ship where the Ginyu's would've gathered his stolen Dragon Balls.

After several minutes he noticed the sky was darkening. It must be getting late. _Wait,_ Frieza thought. _This planet doesn't have nights. It must be the Dragon Balls! That little Namekian brat is using them right now! No one can use them until I get my wish!_

When Frieza finally saw the Dragon, he noticed four figures around the base of its tail. As he got closer, he saw Vegeta and that little Namekian he passed on his way to meet the Elder Namekian, he also saw the two creatures that had gotten away from Dodoria earlier. Those little bastards were in for a rude awakening when Frieza got his hands on them.

As Frieza closed in, they all turned around and looked right at him. It was as if they knew he was coming.

"So Frieza, you finally showed your face," Vegeta said with a sneer.

"Vegeta," Frieza smiled. "You are going to pay for betraying me."

"I don't think so Frieza," Vegeta laughed. "I have finally ascended beyond any other Saiyan!"

Vegeta rushed directly at Frieza with his full power. As the two clashed, the other three looked on with awe. The two fighters moved with blinding speed, landing punches that would reduce mountains to rubble. Finally, Frieza used his tail to knock Vegeta away as the bald man and the child with the bowl cut attacked Frieza. Every attack they threw, Frieza blocked with ease. Vegeta recovered quickly and joined in the attack, yet neither of them could land a hit.

With a shout, Frieza knocked them all away. The only one who wasn't surprised was Vegeta. The worm even had the audacity to laugh. The longer Vegeta laughed, the more Frieza's temper mounted.

"We both know you're holding back Frieza," Vegeta called. "Transform and show me your true form!"

"Since you're in a hurry to die," Frieza laughed. "I'll show you my second form."

The strange thing about Frieza's second form is that he blacks out. The form itself is actually a primitive version of the inhabitants of Planet Ice. The user loses all control, but gains an enormous power. It only seemed like seconds to Frieza, but he had been in his second form for several minutes and had only transformed into his third form because he needed more power thanks to Piccolo's intervention.

When Frieza came too, his memory jumped on a warp drive and caught him up with everything that had happened. From putting a hole through the little bald man up to bitch slapping Vegeta and chasing the bald man back down to try and kill him again. However, what confused Frieza was the fact that this Namekian was much more powerful than the one he had beaten senseless earlier, yet he seemed familiar.

"Now Namekian," Frieza began. "Let's see how you deal with my power now."

Frieza rushed at the Namekian with surprising speed. Frieza's third form is twice the size of his first form but is much faster than his two previous shapes and has way more power. As the two clashed, it was obvious that Frieza had the upper hand right away. Before Piccolo could react, he was punched square in the jaw with Frieza's full power. While Piccolo fell away from the tyrant, Vegeta came out of nowhere and started to battle with Frieza all over again.

For some reason, Vegeta seemed stronger and he had a huge hole in his armor. When Frieza batted Vegeta away like a child, Frieza realized he would need more power. That's when he saw the little Namekian healing the Namekian he had just fought. Before anyone could react, Frieza began transforming again. This time Frieza took on a smaller sleeker form. His head shrunk and his power spiked again. The force of the transformation stirred up so much dust, Frieza couldn't be seen by the fighters at all. Not until he blasted the little Namekian with his death beam.

"Oh please tell me you didn't need him," Frieza taunted. "I just don't think I could live with myself if he was needed."

Then Vegeta did the dumbest thing possible. He stepped forward and began a new wave of ranting.

"You might as well give up," he shouted. "I have finally become what you fear! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

He flew straight up in the sky and let forth a huge wave of light. When it was gone, he charged his most powerful attack. Frieza just jumped over it like it was nothing. Vegeta thinking he had killed Frieza began laughing like a mad man until he looked to the right. Vegeta began weeping like a little girl at the sight of Frieza, realizing he wasn't the Super Saiyan he had come to believe he was.

"Really?" Frieza scoffed. "I move at full speed and you start crying? HA!"

In a blink, Frieza was on Vegeta beating him senseless. No one could move as the tyrant pummeled the Saiyan Prince. With an overhead smash, Frieza sent Vegeta into the water. Frieza floated down to a small island just above where Vegeta landed, raised his hands and parted the water like it was nothing. Jumping down into the new cove of water flowing upwards, Frieza picked Vegeta up and punched him mercilessly in the kidneys as hard as he could.

"You disappointed me, Vegeta," Frieza sneered. "You could've been such a mighty soldier."

Frieza threw Vegeta up out onto the little patch of land where the grown Namekian was standing with the two Earthlings. Vegeta was beaten. No one could stop what was to come. As Frieza raised his hand to blow a hole in Vegeta, a red flash appeared right next to him. This creature was strange looking indeed. His hair looked as if he just woke up and he seemed to be wearing some kind of red pajamas.

"Are you Lord Freezer?" he asked.

"Uh…I'm Lord _Frieza_," Frieza replied with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Oh good," the strange man replied. "I'm gonna deck you in the shnoz!"

Frieza stared at this man. What was a _shnoz_? Better yet; who was this impudent creature who dared stand before him? Frieza's question was answered as soon as Vegeta saw this man.

"So Kakarot, you finally decide to join us," he said through gritted teeth.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a Saiyan name," Frieza sneered.

"Yes, Frieza," Vegeta coughed. "Kakarot has surpassed all levels of an average Saiyan. He has risen to the epitome of our race. He has become what you fear. HE IS A SU…"

Frieza cut him off with a Death Beam right through his chest. Everyone gasped as the Saiyan Prince lay dying. Blood oozed from his wound and he spoke his final words.

"Kakarot," he coughed. "You must beat him. He is the one responsible for the destruction of our planet. He killed my father and yours. He killed your mother and drove us to near extinction. Please Kakarot. Win this for the pride of all Saiyans."

Vegeta drew his last breath, and died on Planet Namek. Goku, with tears in his eyes, dug Vegeta a grave and buried his once deadly enemy. When he turned to face Frieza, he had a determined look in his eye.

"I'll tell you what, Frieza," Goku said. "If you give up your evil ways, I'll let you live through this battle."

Frieza laughed, "Really? Just like that? You don't have much room for bargaining, Monkey!"

The two stared at each other for several minutes before Frieza broke the silence again.

"I'm feeling generous," he chuckled. "I won't use my hands against you whatsoever."

"Won't that put you at a disadvantage?" Goku asked.

"We'll see," Frieza replied. With that, he rushed at Goku. He pummeled the Saiyan with his feet and tail before wrapping his tail around Goku's throat. He began choking his opponent for several minutes before he felt the monkey bite him on his tail. Unable to stand the pain, he punched Goku as hard as he could manage in his Final Form.

"Hey," Goku wheezed. "You used your hands!"

"You bit me!" Frieza yelled.

"Yeah, but you used your hands," Goku replied. "What do I win?"

Frieza stared at this idiot. If ignorance was bliss, this man was truly the happiest person in the universe.

"You win a bath, monkey," Frieza laughed.

Before Goku could react, Frieza pounced on him and threw him into the water. As Goku broke the surface, Frieza put his foot on his head and held him under. After a few minutes the bubbles began to slow down. _Finally,_ Frieza thought. _The monkey has drowned._

Without warning, the water glow a bright red and with a shout, Goku burst out of the water. He was hurt and just about spent. He had to finish this fight quick before Frieza got a second wind.

"Piccolo," he shouted. "I might need help."

Without a thought, the Namekian jumped down to help his friend out. _Between these two, I think I'm losing my knack for genocide,_ Frieza thought. As soon as he was on his feet, the Namekian was attacking him as fast as he could manage. Granted Frieza could take these attacks, but they were unexpected and caught him off guard. For five minutes, the two clashed and fought until Frieza gained the upper hand and knocked the Namekian over to the feet of the Saiyan who stood with his hands straight up in the air.

"Now," Frieza laughed. "I'm going to finish off the rest…"

He was cut short by a glare coming off the water. When he looked up to see which sun was causing it, Frieza saw a huge blue orb floating a hundred feet above his head.

_Oh. My. God. _Frieza thought. He turned and launched his own finishing attack at it just as the Saiyan brought his hands down. The Death Ball collided with the Spirit Bomb, but was over taken like it was nothing. Frieza held his hands up to try and keep the attack from destroying him, but he just couldn't. The Spirit Bomb crashed down on top of him and drove him into the ground. Frieza thought he was dead, but he could still feel the wounds that he had just suffered. The impact of the power ball had severed his tail, and cut his face.

When Frieza surfaced, the Earthlings were celebrating, right until he blew a hole through the Namekian's chest and blew up the little bald one. The look on the Saiyans face was priceless, he looked absolutely crushed and angry. That's when things got a little weird. The sky darkened and lightning struck the ground around the Saiyan. He let loose a guttural roar and his hair changed from black to gold and spikey.

The Saiyan looked to the little Earthling and said, "Gohan, take Piccolo and find Bulma. Get to my ship and get ready to take off."

"Dad," the Earthling protested.

"GO!" Goku roared. "GO BEFORE I LOSE WHATEVER'S LEFT OF MY HUMANITY IS LOST!"

The child draped the Namekian over his shoulder and took off towards the sky.

"I just love moving targets," Frieza laughed as he pointed his finger at the child. Suddenly the Saiyan was in front of him and grabbed his hand. He squeezed until he heard bones starting to break in the tyrant's hand. When he released, Frieza jumped back and took an offensive stance. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Frieza spoke again.

"What are you," he shouted. "I have never seen a Saiyan do this before! What are you!"

"Isn't it obvious Frieza," Goku replied. "I am the hope of the universe. I am the light in the darkness. I am the hope of all things that cry out in fear. I AM GOKU AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

"Don't test me, Saiyan," Frieza replied. "Your hair may have changed, but you're still a monkey!"

Goku rushed at Frieza who swatted him away. The two clashed with speeds that no human eye could follow. For several minutes, the two fighters rained blow after blow down upon each other. Finally, the two jumped back away from each other and examined one another. Their auras began intermingling with each other and creating a force field between the two. Finally Frieza laughed.

"I grow tired of you, Saiyan," Frieza said as he raised his index finger into the air and formed a death ball. "I am going to blow this planet up, and take you with it!"

Before Goku could stop him, Frieza launched the attack straight at the planets core. As the ball of dark energy drilled its way, Frieza laughed like a mad man.

"This planet only has five minutes left Goku," Frieza taunted. "In that time, you will die and I will still be the strongest in the universe!'

"In that case," Goku glowered. "I'll just have to kill you in four!"

"Puh-lease Saiyan. I'm only at half my full power. The moment I use my 100% full power, you would fall like a fly."

"Alright," Goku replied. "Let's see. Transform and show me your full power Frieza."

Frieza hunkered down and began charging his power again. Slowly, Frieza's muscles began to grow in size. When Frieza was done, Goku stood back. Dumbstruck, the Saiyan didn't know what he was seeing. What was more amazing was that Frieza's own strength was comparable to his. The two began fighting all over again. Frieza swatted Goku into the ground and stood over the Saiyan and manifested a huge energy ball and smashed it down on top of the pathetic Saiyan.

Just as Frieza began thinking he had won, he looked over to his left and saw Goku standing like he was never even hit to begin with. With a guttural roar, Frieza rushed at Goku only to be back handed through the ruins of a Namekian building. Frieza jumped up and looked at the area he had just flew through and found Goku gone. He turned his head to the right and came face-to-face with a bulking set of abs.

When Frieza got to his feet, he looked over Goku's shoulder and saw a huge Dragon. The Namekian Dragon was back and Frieza could have his wish after all. Frieza took off towards the Dragon at full speed with Goku hot on his trail. Just as Frieza reached the Dragon he shouted his wish.

"DRAGON, GRANT ME IMMORTALITY SO THAT I CAN FINALLY RID MYSELF OF THIS PETTY SAIYAN!"

The Dragon replied in Namekian, but Frieza didn't feel any different. That's when he looked down and saw the little Namekian he had killed earlier. The little worm had stolen his wish. As Frieza shot a blast at him again and he disappeared. Just when matters couldn't get any worse, Vegeta flew up alive and kicking.

"Looks like you lose Frieza! Take this!"

Just as he tried to blast Frieza, Vegeta disappeared too. That's when the Dragon flew up into the sky with the Dragon Balls in his wake. Frieza stared blankly up into the sky just as Goku flew up behind him.

"Sucks don't it?" Goku asked. "You worked so hard yet you never got your wish."

Just then Frieza snapped and rushed at Goku again. Only this time Goku pounded him into the ground with everything he had. Frieza stood uneasily as Goku landed in front of him and said, "I'm done."

"What?" Frieza demanded.

"I'm done. You're beaten," Goku replied.

He reverted back to his regular form and flew off towards his ship. Frieza feeling more insulted than any other being in the universe manifested a Death Saucer in his right hand and launched it right at Goku. The disc nicked his cheek causing Goku to turn around and go Super Saiyan again. The first Death Saucer came back to Frieza's hand as he made another one and threw them both at Goku with all his might.

Goku blew one up and flew around at full speed as the disc chased him. Goku flew straight at the ground and turned sharply towards Frieza. Frieza jumped straight up as Goku shouted, "FRIEZA NO!"

The Death Saucer cut right through Frieza and left the tyrant lying in two pieces on the ground. _Oh god, _Frieza thought. _Organs, stay in your home. Daddy needs you! _As he writhed in pain Frieza coughed and said to Goku.

"Please, Saiyan. Please, help me. I only need a little energy. Please, I don't want to die."

Goku paused for a second and thrust his hand, allowing Frieza to siphon off his own energy. When Frieza felt his power start returning, Goku stopped and glared at him.

"Give up your evil ways, Frieza," he growled. "Otherwise we might meet again."

With that, Goku flew off towards his ship. Frieza got back up and floated above the ground since he didn't have his legs anymore. As he floated there, he thought over and over again about how a _Saiyan_ had beaten him. How could such trash defeat the mighty Frieza? Without thinking, he used the little bit of energy he had left to fire a blast right at Goku. Just as it neared him, Goku turned around and used his own energy to fire right back, hitting Frieza. Upon the impact, Frieza blacked out as darkness gathered around his vision. That is the story of what happened to Frieza on Planet Namek. Look later for what happens to Frieza in The Other World.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon being defeated by Goku on Planet Namek, Frieza did die. However, the body his father, King Cold, built was only a vessel. It retained his knowledge, but not his soul. As Frieza plummeted to hell, he felt the heat of the flames below him and knew that every Saiyan he killed was there waiting for a chance to beat him to a pulp. When he landed, he looked around and saw demons and spirits all around him. He looked to his right and saw a fountain that ran with blood. Just as he was taking in his surroundings, Frieza heard a familiar voice.

"FRIEZA!" it called. When Frieza turned his head to look at this new voice, he saw a Saiyan wearing old green battle armor that the once proud warrior race wore while they worked for him. The Saiyan was the spitting image of Goku, the Super Saiyan that had beaten him on Namek. The only difference were the scars that was upon his cheeks. He walked towards Frieza with murder in his eyes.

"You remember me don't you," he asked. "I was the Saiyan who stood up to you before you destroyed Planet Vegeta!"

Frieza thought back and remembered this Saiyan. He didn't know his name, but he remembered him vividly.

"Hm, I remember you," Frieza sneered. "I also remember blowing you up."

"I am Bardock, the father of the SUper Saiyan who beat you to a pulp," the Saiyan shouted.

"That filthy monkey got lucky," Frieza spat. "When I find my way out of here, I am going to settle things with him personally!"

"Theres only one problem," Bardock said with a sadistic smile. "YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!"

With that, Bardock began to power up. The ground began to crack as his hair turned gold and his eyes turned green. Frieza looked on in horror as this Saiyan surpassed the one he had fought on Namek.

"No," Frieza said with a whimper. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Bardock looked at Frieza and said with a smile, "I'm going to break you...like a kit kat bar!"

Bardock rushed at Frieza, dropped down and shouted, "Rabbit Punch!"

Very rapidly, he began punching Frieza in the balls as hard and as fast as he could. As tears welled in Frieza's eyes he thought to himself.

He keeps punching me in the dick...why does he keep punching me in the dick!?

Just as fast as the beating began, Bardock backed away from Frieza with a smirk. When Frieza collapsed, clutching his manhood to make sure they were still there, Bardock laughed like a mad man.

"Just think Frieza. I'm not the only Saiyan down here looking for a piece of you," Bardock said in between laughs. "There's a whole planet looking for you right now!"

Frieza looked Bardock with fear in his eyes. If every Saiyan had achieved this kind of power here in hell, he couldn't last more than ten days. Suddenly a new voice bellowed from the shadows.

"Enough Bardock," it shouted. "I believe that i owe this monster quite a few beatings myself."

Suddenly, King Vegeta stepped out of the shadow of a rock spire. He was already in his Super Saiyan form. The once proud Saiyan Kind looked at Frieza with pure hatred. Without warning, he rushed forward and kicked Frieza in the balls with everything he had. As Frieza passed out from the pain, he heard the two Saiyans laughing at his pain.

It was hours later when Frieza awoke. He found that he was tied standing up with his legs spread. As he looked out towards the horizon and saw Saiyans as far as the eye could see. From their Aura's, Frieza assumed that they were all Super Saiyans. As Frieza began to panic, King Vegeta stepped forward and looked him right in the eye.

"This is your punishment, Frieza," the King said. "Every Saiyan is going to kick you in the balls as hard as they can, and you won't be able to doing anything about it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frieza tried to prepare himself as best as he could, but nothing could prepare him for the pain that was brought down upon him. This was how it was for six long years until Cell came and set him free. That is a story for another time.


End file.
